naruto shippuden and the demon king
by redex lord
Summary: formortiis, king of all demons, has begun to break free of his prison. can naruto and the nin stand up to the growing darkness? my first story, my first summary, please dont crush my dreams with constructive criticism


Disclaimer: I do not own the demon king (owned by Nintendo) or Naruto shippuden (owned by Masashi Kishimoto) and all other OCS' that resemble a character from an anime or manga I don't read/watch (like bleach) is unintended, and are all owned by their respective owners.

Demon king: "**_no one owns me, I rule over all mortals, all immortals, and all darkness_**."

Me: "and yet you lose to a ragtag party of losers led by a princess."

Demon king: "_**yeah… I**…"_

Me: "PRINCESS"

_formortiis: "**JUST START THE STORY**_!"

"**_Demon king or tailed beast_**"

"Normal human"

Demon commander

* * *

Prelude: the night was dark, if it was night. There was not a star if you looked up, and no moon lit the path. The path was a dimly lit purple carpet of a red diamond design. On either side were two torches every couple feet. Beyond those torches and up what appeared to be the sides was an endless void of darkness that curled with any flicker of light. Every so often a strand of it gripped the carpet before jumping back into the endless sea of others. Two figures walked along the carpet, both were wearing long black cloaks. The one leading the duo was extremely pale and bony; his eyes were emotionless and black. It seemed as if his entire face had been put on like a costume. His white hair seemed to be ready to fall out. The one behind him had long blond hair and an annoyed face. His eyes practically told the world he was ready to kill.

"Come on, this place is interesting and all but you promised me the view of the ultimate power. I'd like to cash in on your promise." The second man half whined as they walked. Suddenly a warm gale of air blew over them, shutting the impatient man up. Both the old and the blond man's hair were blown back, but the owners stood their ground.

"We're getting close" the elder told his partner. "I tell you now it is indeed unstoppable, if it is unleashed." The impatient man was about to complain some more when he noticed a chain sticking up from the path. It reached high into the air and joined with thousands of other chains sticking out of the darkness that formed the "walls" to form a gigantic collar of sorts. The piece of metal was completely rounded, as far as the two could see. Chains were connected to it at 8 points around the collar, multiplying back into the sea of steel. The darkness shrouded all of the wearer except for his large yellow slits for eyes. The size of them signified that this was a beast of incredible magnitude. A gigantic red crystal was located wear the center of his forehead should be was also seen.

The gales of air had become frequent and the torches had long since disappeared. After a long silence the blond man quietly whispered "is… this…" but could did not finish. A long thick gray tail slithered in and out of the chains at lightning speeds. On the end of it was a massive golden spine which ran the man through like hot butter. Screaming he desperately tried to get away but it was too late, his body seemed to be disintegrating and chakra started seething out of his body. Giving one last look at the monster the man turned to dust; the last drop of chakra was drained into the tail and was making its way back. The eyes turned towards the shadow and a dark voice called out from all sides

"**_My general, I sincerely hope that wasn't the last one_**."

"Of course not my lord there are plenty left, the sisters have already froze several small villages"

"**_There is a war coming in the future_**."

"Shall I prepare the troops, my lord?"

"**_No, full scale assaults are not necessary... yet_.**"

The old man smirked as his skin began to wash away. His face began to slightly fade away, melting into the darkness. Leaving only bone, his eyes were now empty sockets that still seemed to look around. He was now a complete skeleton wearing a long black cloak with a suspicious black mark on the side of his collar bone. The mark was a small circle roughly an inch in diameter all around with a small square fitting inside it touching four corners. In the center of the square was a black dot surrounded by three triangles pointing towards it.

"No need for costumes anymore… is there anything else I can get you?"

"**_Yes… I need eyes and ears, or else I cannot fight the war. Bring me a suitable host_**."

"Right away."

* * *

Naruto: hey everybody, it seems that grandma Tsunade has a secret mission for us; it seems that we haven't heard from some villages in a while. So we were sent to investigate.

Next time: disappearing village, the winding chain.


End file.
